Crazy night aka Halloween
by ruhhpurplebelle
Summary: Eu estava certo de que aquilo era uma pegadinha. Até usei meu raciocínio hipotético! Mas, ela estava decidida a me perseguir e insistir numa fantasia maluca e totalmente surreal. E ela escolheu logo essa noite... Como uma noite louca aka Halloween.


**Sinopse: Eu estava certo de que aquilo era uma pegadinha. Até usei meu raciocínio hipotético! Mas, ela estava decidida a me perseguir e insistir numa fantasia maluca e totalmente surreal. E ela escolheu logo essa noite... Como uma noite louca aka Halloween. **

**One-shot Halloween 2014, todos personagens pertencem a Twilight e o que somente me pertence é o enredo.**

**N/A: Hey, pessoas! Mais uma one-shot de Halloween para meu currículo, já que tenho uma outra que postei ano passado em outro site, mas aproveitarei para postar aqui também um outro dia. Então, espero que gostem e que se divirtam com essa comédia :) Não deixem de ler as notas finais, pois é uma notícia legal hahah Boa leitura!**

**ps: Portland na verdade é uma cidade, mas no enredo se tornou um bairro. **

§§

_E eu achei que já tinha visto de tudo em minha vida... Até aquela noite. _

Eu estava completamente perplexo pelo fato de que como céus eu vim parar numa rua deserta e que tem um hospital enorme aqui? Portland, cadê você minha filha?! Bufei, antes de desligar o carro e descer, logo sentindo o frio me dando um tapa forte no rosto, guardei a chave no bolso da calça para prevenir de eu atrapalhadamente a deixar cair em baixo do carro, vai saber?! Do jeito que sou atrapalhado... Puxei meu gorro mais para baixo, cobrindo minhas orelhas completamente. Maldito momento em que Esme e Carlisle insistiram para eu ir comprar o bendito nariz de bruxa que Alice, minha irmã de sete anos, queria usar hoje. Tudo bem que é halloween e que todos da pacata cidade de Forks estavam ansiosos para finalmente usarem suas fantasias e sairem por aí assustando a vizinhança até Seattle, mas acho que não sou necessariamente obrigado.

Tudo bem que fui subornado por Carlisle que me ofereceu cinquentinha para isso... Qual é? Eu posso comprar dois livros ou três na livraria perto da mansão Cullen, ou seja, a nossa adorada moradia.

Desde o dia em que nos mudamos de Surrey – Inglaterra -, a minha família tem estado de certa forma mais unida, já que papai Carlisle não tem passado tanto tempo no hospital de Olympic e mamãe Esme não tem gasto todo seu tempo em suas pinturas, fazendo com que Alice saia do meu pé e não fique a todo instante querendo me obrigar a brincar de barbie com ela. Vamos combinar que isso é totalmente não recomendado para um cara de vinte e dois anos, huh? Mas o que não fazer para aquela danadinha de grandes e irresistíveis olhos verdes? Certo, ela tem toda a beleza da família Cullen com ela, já que eu, Edward Cullen, o cara nada musculoso e muito menos garanhão, tem os mais estranhos olhos da cor castanho quase amarelo. Fala sério, que ser humano tem a cor dos olhos assim? Às vezes me pergunto se Esme não me adotou de alguma família alienígena ou algo do tipo. A maioria das pessoas pedem para eu não encará-las, pois acham que eu poderia perfurar suas cabeças com algum tipo de raio e céus, como essas pessoas podem pensar isso?! Eu sou estranho, admito isso, mas não para tanto.

Resmunguei baixinho enquanto puxava minha jaqueta de couro para fechar o zíper na frente. O frio de Forks chega a ser pior que em Surrey. Mesmo nesses quase dois anos vivendo aqui, ainda não poderia me acostumar totalmente com isso. Olhei ao redor e as casas estavam escuras e trancadas, sem nenhuma janela aberta, nem mesmo umazinha. Pronto, só o que me faltava mesmo.

Eu não conhecia muito bem os outros bairros e vai lá e Esme me manda um endereço estranho pelo celular que nem mesmo no GPS existia! Claro que eu acabaria me perdendo e sim, eu pedi informação em alguns bairros anteriores, mas as pessoas olhavam estranho para mim como se eu tivesse titica na cabeça, mas respondiam para eu ir em frente. Fui tanto em frente que nem sei mais voltar!

A rua era em calçamento de paralelepípedos e as casas tinham um estilo antigo, tinham alguns postes com luzes amarelas e nada mais e nada menos do que no final da rua, um grande hospital. Ele parecia "abandonado", mas tinham até algumas luzes acesas lá dentro e também na entrada das portas duplas. Claro que eu não ficaria na rua feito um espírito. Dei uma andada rápida em direção ao hospital, olhando por cima do ombro o meu Volvo prata estacionado em baixo de uma árvore quase na curva para a continuação da rua infinita do além.

Suspirei, sentindo meu coração acelerando. Claro que eu estaria quase cagando de medo! Desculpe pelas minhas palavras nada educadas, mas sinceramente? Quem não estaria? É como um filme de terror onde o mocinho se perde, claro que esse seria eu e lá vem os monstros me pegarem e abusar do meu corpinho intocado. Ainda o fato de ser noite de Halloween! Quando saí da mansão ainda eram cinco da tarde e agora, bem... Poderíamos considerar que o Halloween já deve ter iniciado, pois já são exatas oito horas da noite fria e estranha. Alice deve está chorando e perguntando onde está o seu nariz de bruxa que o maninho Eddie não trouxe em tempo... Sinto muito Alice, mas no momento eu é que estou preocupado com minha vida e sanidade!

Esme fez questão de dizer que ela procurou pela cidade esse nariz de bruxa, mas não encontrou. Então, inteligente como ela é, pesquisou no google, achando uma loja nesse bairro esquisito. Mas voilá, olha onde eu estou! Tremendo na base e agindo feito um louco!

Engolindo em seco, passei pelas portas duplas e o que me surpreendeu foi ver que a recepção é logo de cara na entrada. O hall não é grande e a bancada de mármore branco destacava ainda mais com a forte luz. Pisquei algumas vezes. Bem, não parecia tão iluminado olhando por fora.

Respirei fundo, andando cautelosamente até a bancada e claro que não havia ninguém. O som dos tiques da lâmpada estavam me fazendo estremecer. Esse bairro é assustador. Muito, muito mesmo. E céus, onde estão as pessoas?! Olhei ao redor feito um psicótico e quase desfaleci quando ouvi um som vindo do elevador ao lado esquerdo do balcão. Os números desciam cada vez mais rápido e eu queria correr, mas meus pés pareciam ter criado raízes! Merda!

Minha respiração pesou e de repente, o som do tique das lâmpadas pararam e o elevador também. O número indicava térreo e raios, era onde eu estava! O grito estava querendo sair, mas algo dentro de mim me fez ficar quieto. Com rapidez, corri para me esconder idiotamente atrás do balcão. Sim, isso está parecendo piada, mas é verdade! Não ia dar tempo eu correr e simplesmente entrar no meu carro e dar partida, me perdendo ainda mais nesse lugar! Eu sou um cara inteligente e não tão medroso. Talvez um pouco, mas não tanto.

Minha cabeça estalou quando as portas do elevador abriram e um cheiro docicado tomou minhas narinas dilatadas. Ouvi um fungar e logo depois um soluço cortante. Tampei minha boca, querendo parar de arfar tão alto! Lentamente subi minha cabeça até meus olhos estarem fora do meu esconderijo salvador-de-vidas-inocentes.

Meu coração acelerou ainda mais com o que eu vi. Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos avermelhados estava torcendo suas mãos em seu casaco de lã verde refinado, sua calça jeans preta era apertada, mas isso não foi o que chamou minha atenção e assustou-me. Ao redor de sua boca e queixo, ambos estavam melados de algo vermelho e bem melequento. Ela soluçou novamente, agora levantando a mão pequenina e passando em seu olho direito.

- Oh meu... - ofeguei, observando-a. Mas, santa merda! Olhos vermelhos e ferozes me encararam e eu sabia que estava ferrado.

- Quem é você?! - sua voz rouca fez meu estômago girar. Fui descoberto e acabarei sendo morto por esse ser... De olhos vermelhos! Pensa, Edward, pensa!

- Me desculpe! Eu não estava como stalker, quer dizer... Eu estou perdido aqui e achei que poderia arranjar ajuda nesse hospital, mas não tem ninguém e de repente você apareceu e me assustou a merda fora de mim e eu só estava me escondendo aqui... Porque bem, não queria te assustar, mas acabei assustando. - tagarelei, levantando-me totalmente e a vendo arregalar os ferozes olhos, enquanto seu dedo distraídamente massageava seus lábios melados de... Sangue?! Que merda?!

- O que você quer? Quem é você? - ela rosnou e como num piscar de olhos, eu estava sendo prensado contra o mármore, os papéis que estavam embaixo dele acabaram caindo e foram espalhando pelo piso. Perdi uma batida. Jesus Cristo!

- E-e-eu sou Edward Cullen e eu estou perdido! Não quero nada, quer dizer, eu quero uma informação de como sair desse bendito bairro de loucos! - gritei, fechando meus olhos enquanto sentia a força de suas mãozinhas apertando a minha gola da jaqueta. Mas rapaz, que garota forte para sua baixa estatura! Sua respiração fria bateu contra meu rosto e o cheiro de ferrugem fez meu estômago embrulhar. Santa merda, era mesmo sangue, sangue!

- Grrrrr. - ela grunhiu e eu senti um pingo frio cair em minha bochecha. Merda, ela me melou de sangue?! E de onde ela conseguiu todo esse sangue na boca dela?! Oh misericórdia!

- Por favor, não me mate não-sei-qual-o-seu-nome! Ainda nem perdi a virgindade e seria um desperdício da humanidade perder um homem tão legal como eu, que sempre tirou notas boas na escola e que já é formado com só vinte e dois! Eu sou só um cara perdedor com as mulheres e eu se fosse você, não perderia tempo comigo, como as outras fizeram! - implorei, soltando um choramingo. Cara, eu me humilhei para essa garota, eu estou literalmente dizendo que sou um solteirão e virjão. Eita, vida! O seu cheiro doce até que era legal, mas eu estava aterrorizado! O que céus está acontecendo? Eu já li sobre isso, claro. Quem nunca conheceu Drácula? Eu tenho altas suspeitas de que essa mulher, que é linda quero acrescentar, pode ser uma maldita vampira estripadora!

- M-mas que merda você está falando? - ela chorou e então, eu finalmente tive coragem de abrir os olhos e notar que o que havia caído em minha bochecha era mais uma de suas lágrimas e o sangue em sua boca estava ficando seco. Eca, eca, eca! Eu sempre fui fraco com sangue e coisas vermelhas e meladas. Funguei e o cheiro de ferrugem fez meu estômago novamente embrulhar e minha vista estava turva. Oh, eu desmaiei e agora sou uma presa fácil para uma vampira estripadora e chorona! Espera, vampiros não choram!

§§

Minha cabeça estava letejando enquanto o famoso cheiro de UTI me arrodeava. Eu conheço muito bem esse cheiro, porque quando era menor, Carlisle sempre me recebia no hospital por eu ter me machucado e desmaiado por conta do mínimo de sangue no machucado. Eu sei, isso é estranho para um cara. Resmunguei, levando minha mão até minha cabeça, massageando minhas têmporas.

Cara, eu tive um sonho tão estranho! Era noite de Halloween e eu tive que ir comprar um nariz de bruxa num outro bairro onde não existia ninguém para minha irmãzinha Alice, literalmente não havia ninguém nas ruas ou em casas. Ah! Tinha um hospital com luzes acesas e quando eu entrei lá, começaram a acontecer coisas estranhas. Era como se eu estivesse num filme de terror de quinta. O que me fez lembrar das lendas sobre seres sobrenaturais que mamãe Esme me contava antes de eu fazer alguma bobagem. Mas, o que mais me surpreendeu foi o fato de eu ter conhecido uma vampira nesse hospital, tipo... Ela tinha olhos vermelhos fumegantes e sua boca estava suja de sangue! E também, ela chorava. Mas como um vampiro pode chorar se está morto e não tem sentimentos? Quer dizer, eles estão cem por cento mortos, huh?

Senti algo gélido contra o lado esquerdo do meu corpo. E também senti uma fungada em meu pescoço. Mas que céus?! Abri os olhos, tentando acostumar meus olhos com as luzes fortes daquele quarto. O que? Eu estou em um quarto de um hospital realmente? Cadê Carlisle para me ajudar? Rolei os olhos, passando a língua nos meus lábios secos. Mas então, o negócio gélido se aninhou ainda mais contra meu lado e eu olhei para baixo, somente para encontrar um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos e um ser pequeno se aconchegando em mim! Sua cabeça estava apoiada em meu bíceps, já que meu braço esquerdo estava esticado para fora da maca. Merda! Aquilo não foi um sonho?! O que?!

- Eu fiquei preocupada, Britward*. - a mulher sussurrou e misericórdia, sua voz fez algo em meu interior balançar. Engoli em seco, abaixando minha mão e agarrando o lençol frio da maca com força. Meu corpo tenso, enquanto ela esfregava seu rosto gelado contra meu peito e Jesus! Ela retirou minha jaqueta! Que vampira ousada! E ainda me apelidou de Britward! Exclamações infelizmente são infinitas comigo.

- Olha aqui, você não pode abusar do meu corpinho, não! - reclamei, mas ela deve saber o quanto estou nervoso com tudo isso. Merda, eu estou com medo, na verdade. Essa merda toda realmente está acontecendo?

- Eu só abusei um pouquinho... Você nem se incomodou! - ela levantou a cabeça para me mostrar o bico que estava fazendo e graças que ela não está com a cara lambusada de... Sangue, ewww. Oh, meu Deus! O que merda estou fazendo? EU estou interagindo com uma vampira maluca?! _Toma coragem e resolve essa bagaça, grande Edward!_

- Basta! Chega dessa palhaçada! _Você_, sai de cima de mim e pare de se aconchegar em mim, não sou uma almofada! - fui grosseiro e eu vi o tom de vermelho de seus olhos brilharem e logo ela não estava mais em cima de mim. Merda, tem aquele negócio de velocidade vampírica? Mano, eu já assisti alguns episódios de The Vampire Diaries... Ela é tipo, Katherine? Oh, merda.

- Não precisa falar comigo nesse tom. Eu te salvei, sabia? Se você tivesse desmaiado ali no balcão, além de bater a cabeça contra o chão, você congelaria por conta do frio intenso lá em baixo, nem mesmo jaqueta de couro ou calças jeans iriam te aquecer totalmente. E bem, eu tirei sua jaqueta porque não sei como você começou a suar. - resmungou cruzando os braços e fez aquela coisa de ficar massageando o lábio carnudo. Observei-a com o cenho franzido. Ela é linda, realmente linda. A pele dela parece porcelana e eu não acredito que estou começando a acreditar nessa história de vampira e não sei o que. Eu provavelmente estou em um sonho estranho no qual nesse sonho eu estou sonhando e eu... Estou tagarelando com a minha mente!

- Tá bom, tá bom! Já chega. Podem aparecer as câmeras e o diretor dessa palhaçada pode aparecer dentro de um bolo gigante. Ha-ha, muito engraçado fazerem isso com um cara normal e sã, muito engraçado. Agora você pode tirar a lente de contato e pode parar com essa coisa de bairro bizarro e os habitantes podem aparecer, igualmente os médicos desse hospital e tudo mais. - falei, sentando-me e apontando para ela, que me fitou incrédula. Ok, talvez eu tenha sido meio rude e tal, mas é necessário! Essa maluca acha que me engana, huh? Mas sou um cara esperto, eu sei quando estão me fazendo de trouxa.

- E-e-eu...

- Opaaa, está gaguejando por quê, safada? Você usa lentes de contato e ainda lambusa a cara de sangue de porco e vem dizer que é a santinha?! Ainda abusa do meu corpinho e nem vem que não tem! - eu fiz uma carranca e eu juro que vi um pouco de vermelho em suas bochechas! A-há! Vampiros de verdade não coram, huh?

- Eu sei que parece insano e totalmente estranho e bizarro. Mas, Britward... Eu sou uma vampira! - ela olhou diretamente para mim e um sorriso maléfico surgiu em seus lábios.

- B-bem, eu não acredito! Isso não existe, essas coisas não são reais! - sussurrei, olhando-a atentamente. Ela andou em minha direção e colocou seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Existem e não só vampiros, mas também bruxos, lobos e uma série de seres sobrenaturais. - murmurou e sua voz é tão melodiosa! Fechei a boca e me concentrei. _Ok, concentre-se grande Edward, você não vai cair nessa!_

- Certo, vampiros existem e lobos também... Há! Não caiu nessa. Isso é idiota. E pare de me chamar de Britward! Meu nome é Edward!

- Britward, existem coisas que nenhum homem poderia explicar direito... Eu sou vampira, fui transformada quando estava doente e numa maca de hospital. Eu estava morrendo e meus pais simplesmente decidiram me entregar para uma família de vampiros para que eu pudesse sobreviver a doença que atacou o país. Eu estava apenas com dezessete anos e tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Charlie e Renée cuidam tão bem de mim e eu os desobedeci... - murmurou e eu podia sentir a mágoa em sua voz. - Mas, sabe o que é incrível?! Eles tinham uma amiga bruxa, Rosalie Hale, ela me deu um certo poder no qual eu posso ter sentimentos e hábitos humanos! Eu posso fazer xixi!

- O que?! - arregalei os olhos, sorrindo com a sua alegria súbta. Que loucura!

- Você sabe, não é como ir ao banheiro dez vezes ao dia... O fantástico é que eu só faço xixi uma ou duas vezes ao dia! E eu também faço o número dois, mas esse é só uma vez por semana. - deu uma risadinha infantil. Eu a olhei como se ela tivesse uma segunda cabeça. Bizarro, cara.

- Ok, vamos fingir que isso tudo é uma situação hipotética... Então, você é tipo uma híbrida? Tais ligada na série The Vampire Diaries? É tipo aquilo? Tem uns híbridos e tal, mas no seu caso não é loba, mas sim parte humana? Com hábitos humanos ainda em seu corpo "morto"? - perguntei. Certo, é algo hipotético, não que eu esteja acreditando nessa baboseira toda, mas não quero estragar a alegria da guria, certo?

- Sim! Mas vampiros ou lobos não ficam bebendo whisky direto. - enrugou o nariz em desaprovação. - Estou feliz que tenha acreditado em mim, Britward... Você me viu logo após de eu ter feito algo terrível! Eu roubei uma bolsa de sangue desse hospital, na verdade... Não só uma, acho que umas oito. Mas, isso não importa, porque eu pude saciar a sede. Não precisa ficar com medo, eu normalmente sou vegetariana como o restante da minha família e sim, me chamo Isabella Swan, prazer em conhecer você, Edward Cullen. - ela sentou-se em minha frente, com a mão estendida para mim. Como ela pode agir dessa forma?!

- Ahn, prazer? Bom, não é como se eu levasse isso tão a sério. Eu só queria achar o caminho de volta para casa. - murmurei e a olhei sugestivamente.

- Oh! Entendo. Desculpe se agi estranho antes, eu não estou acostumada com seres humanos... É raro encontrar alguém por esse bairro, ele normalmente está lotado de vampiros. Mas, milagrosamente você deu sorte. Tome cuidado, alguns não são vegetarianos e bem, hoje eu saí da dieta porque é Halloween. Mas, nem sempre isso acontece, quer dizer... Eu só quis dar uma bebidinha e acabei toda melada e você me viu daquele jeito! Que vergonha! E meus pais vampiros sempre me ensinaram a não beber sangue humano e é por isso que desobedeci eles. - ela fechou os olhos e deu um tapa na testa.

- Certo, olha Isabella...

- Me chame de Bella, Britward... Tenho certeza que vou gostar de ouvir você falando meu apelido, é sexy com seu sotaque! - ela ronronou. Ela realmente, seriamente ronronou! Engoli em seco, tentando conter o pingo de ansiedade dentro de mim.

- Olha, Bella...

- Aaaah! Eu sabia que seria sexy! - ela gritou, batendo palmas. Arrelagei os olhos, surpreso. Que raios?

- Bella, escuta! Isso é tudo novo para mim hipoteticamente falando. Eu nunca acreditei nas lendas que minha mãe contava para mim e não seria justamente na noite de Halloween que eu acreditaria... _Nisso_. - apontei para ela hesitante, vai que ela quebra meu dedo! Seus olhos vermelhos cintilaram quando ela piscou rapidamente. Mordeu o lábio, olhando agora para suas mãos apoiadas em cima de suas coxas.

- Eu sei que é difícil... Mas é verdade! Se quiser eu posso te morder, mas aí você se transformaria em vampiro e eu não sei realmente se você iria adquirir o meu poder de hábitos humanos e tudo mais, então não vou arriscar. Mas posso te mostrar as minhas habilidades vampíricas! Como correr veloz demais, como ser forte demais... Essas coisas não se encaixam em um ser humano normal. - ela olhou-me, antes de correr e eu somente ouvir a porta batendo do quarto.

Ora da fulga! Desci da maca, pegando minha jaqueta que estava numa poltrona velha ali ao lado. Vesti-a e quando ia me virar, gritei quando vi Bella olhando-me sorridente.

- Que céus?! Quer me matar?! - perguntei sem fôlego, batendo minha mão em meu peito, tentando controlar o susto.

- Desculpe, mas eu corri até o outro bairro e voltei! Nenhum humano poderia fazer isso. - seu sorriso estava um pouco cruel e eu estava ficando assustado novamente.

- C-certo, Bella. Você não precisa...

- Nenhuma mulher humana levantaria essa maca com uma mão! - ela virou-se e pegou no pé da maca, levantando-a e sem o mínimo esforço! Merda!

- B-bella... Escute...

- Nenhuma mulher humana te carregaria nas costas e correria com você. - e antes de eu reclamar, ela segurou meus braços e eu estava nas suas costas enquanto ela corria! Meu rosto estava sendo esmagado pelo vento, já que na velocidade que estamos o vento ficou bem mais forte. Que cena escrota! Um cara de 1,80m nas costas de uma mulher de 1,60m?

- Me bote no chão! - falei com dificuldade, já que meus lábios arregalavam com o vento entrando em minha boca. Meus olhos estavam ficando fechados, então eu não conseguia ver onde nós estávamos, mas com certeza não mais no hospital.

- Você acredita em mim? - sussurrou quando me colocou em meus pés e quando reorganizei meus pensamentos, eu olhei ao redor. Estávamos arrodeados de flores roxas e brancas, árvores e um pequeno lago. Espera, eu conheço esse lugar! É a campina dos Denali! Então isso significa que estamos próximos a Portland. Graças a Deus!

- Certo, eu acredito, ok?! Mas isso é uma loucura! Uma total loucura! Você é vampira, existem seres sobrenaturais andando por aí e é assustador saber disso! - berrei, agarrando meu gorro e o arrancando para poder agarrar meus cabelos e puxar com força. Esse tipo de mania costuma relaxar os meus nervos. Ouvi Bella suspirar e meu Deus, como isso é possível?

- Você vai se acostumar, mas tem de me prometer algo. - senti sua mão gélida tocar a minha que estava puxando os fios bronzes do meu cabelo. A olhei, arqueando a sobrancelha em confusão. - Você não pode contar isso para ninguém. As pessoas tem de descobrir sozinhos, como aconteceu com você. É como uma lei do nosso mundo. Não podemos deixar um humano espalhar que existem realmente os seres que eles temem em lendas e contos populares. Eles são obrigados a descobrirem sozinhos.

- Certo, certo... Eu não posso contar para ninguém. Mas eu ficarei maluco se guardar isso só para mim! - resmunguei.

- Você terá a mim para conversar. Britward, você deu sorte! Eu sou uma híbrida, então eu sou muito disputada... Principalmente pelos lobos. Eu posso ter filhos e isso não é para qualquer ser imortal. Eu tenho hábitos humanos e mesmo assim continuo morta. Mas, eu nunca tive meu coração conquistado e por mais estranho ainda que seja... Você roubou meu coração gélido e solitário! - ela deu uma gargalhada e eu engasguei. Misericórdia! Onde foi que me meti?

- Mas eu não fiz nada para roubar seu coração gélido e solitário! - choraminguei, caindo sentado naquela grama verdinha e brilhante com a luz do luar. Será que tem um lobo por aqui? Será que tem um vampiro aka Damon ao redor?

- Justamente! Você estava todo frágil atrás daquele balcão e eu me apaixonei. Não tem mais volta, eu pertenço a você, Britward! Eu sou sua. - e eu estava embasbacado. Só o que me faltava! Ela é uma maluca. Uma suposta vampira maluca. Eu nem mesmo estou a tratando com gentileza! Rolei os olhos, enquanto bufava e agarrava meus joelhos.

- Desculpe? Acho que não entendi direito. Você não me pertence e você tem que se afastar de mim e não vim atrás quando eu for embora. Eu tenho que voltar para a casa e você não pode ficar me fazendo de trouxa! - reclamei, suspirando. Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam ainda mais e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Isso foi um convite? - ronronou e eu contive o sorriso. O que raios ela está fazendo? De repente, eu estava sendo empurrado para trás e um ser pequeno e gélido estava em cima de mim. Eu podia sentir as suas pernas ao lado dos meus quadris e seus braços a cada lado da minha cabeça. Arregalei os olhos, perdendo a respiração ao notar o quanto ela é perfeita. Seus olhos destacaram ainda mais com a luz da lua atrás de sua cabeça. Seu sorriso tornou-se mais presunçoso. Engoli em seco, tentando reorganizar meus pensamentos que estão nada descentes no momento.

- C-convite para que, afinal? - sussurrei, mas minha voz falhou miseravelmente. Espalmei minhas mãos contra a grama, tentando conter a vontade de afastar os cabelos de seu rosto para enxergar melhor.

- Sim... Eu sei que tem essa coisa de dizer _não_ que na verdade é _sim_. Está me convidando para conhecer sua casa? Está me convidando para conhecer seu quarto, Edward? Saiba que eu nunca fiquei tão próxima de um homem por todos esses anos, desde quando nasci! Mas, eu sou sua... Eu sei que você me quer. - ela deu uma risadinha, mordendo o lábio carnudo e vermelho. Suspirei, tentando respirar direito. O que céus ela está fazendo?!

- B-bella... Não é bem assim, eu só estava... - mas ela me interrompeu, colando seu dedo indicador gelado em meus lábios. Puxei uma forte respiração, tentando conter o formigamento em meu corpo. Meu coração acelerando.

- Desde hoje que eu escuto seu coração tão acelerado quando estou próxima de você... É de medo ou paixão? - ela murmurou rindo, aproximando seu rosto ainda mais do seu. - Pode me dizer, Britward.

- Me... - mas eu não conseguia terminar aquela palavra. Parecia que algo estava enrolando minha língua e eu simplesmente não conseguia! Franzi o cenho.

- Me...?

- Eu não sei o que estou sentindo. - cuspi, fechando os olhos e tentando acalmar meu coração.

- Não precisa se envergonhar. E abra os olhos, gosto de encará-los. - sussurrou em meu ouvido, seu lábio roçando em minha orelha. Meu corpo acendeu-se, arrepiando-se inteirinho. Estremeci, afastando minha orelha de seus lábios. Escutei sua risadinha. Maldita seja!

- Não faz isso...

- O que? Eu gosto o quanto a sua pele é quente contra a minha. - sorriu, passando sua mão em minha bochecha.

- O que acontece agora? Quero dizer... Eu estou quase certo de que irei acabar acreditando que seres sobrenaturais realmente existem e depois? O que vai acontecer? Não é só uma noite de Halloween ou um sonho... É a vida real. - murmurei meus pensamentos, sabendo que ela poderia facilmente me ouvir. Senti a sua respiração fria bater contra meu rosto. Abri os olhos, encarando o mar vermelho. Céus, nunca me cansarei de dizer que ela é linda, mesmo sendo um pouco assustadora.

- Eu sou sua e isso é o que importa. Onde você for, eu estarei com você. Eu sei que você acredita e eu sei que não vai me fazer sofrer. Eu sou sua, Edward. - ela disse meu nome suavemente, sorrindo em seguida. Engoli em seco novamente, sentindo minha boca ainda mais seca do que antes. Observei os traços do seu rosto, seus lábios pareciam tão convidativos para um cara que nunca beijou antes.

- Eu não sei se acredito nisso ou não... Ou se deixo a noite passar e saber se tudo isso é realmente real ou um sonho maluco que estou tendo. - respondi, me contradizendo do que eu havia acabado de falar. Mas, dane-se! Eu estou hipnotizado.

- Isso é real, Britward... Totalmente. - sussurrou e aproximou seu rosto do meu, seus olhos nunca deixando os meus. A intensidade de suas palavras foi como um tapa na cara. Ofeguei, olhando como seus lábios entreabriram e o ventinho gelado bateu em minha boca. Tão lentamente ela encostou seus lábios gélidos nos meus, trêmulos.

Céus, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me senti inteiro. Eu não sei como explicar direito, mesmo sentido como se estivesse encostando um pote de sorvete na boca, eu me senti completamente feliz. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais, minha garganta ficou seca e minhas mãos se descontrolaram, agarrando sua cintura com força. A pele dela podia ser sentida até mesmo usando roupas quentes. Movi meu lábio no seu, mas como um piscar de olhos, eu não sentia mais o frio em meus lábios e nem seu corpo em cima do meu.

- O que? - sussurrei, abrindo os olhos e sentando-me, somente para ver Bella de costas, abraçando seu corpo como se estivesse com frio. Franzi o cenho, não sabendo o porquê dela ter fugido. Certo, eu beijo mal. Com certeza foi isso! Como fui tolo! Eu deveria ter tido no mínimo uma experiência antes. Mas céus, por que estou me importando? Foi ela quem me beijou! Eu é que deveria julgar alguém aqui se beija bem ou não. Bufei, levantando-me e enfiando meu gorro na minha cabeça. - Eu preciso voltar para casa.

- Eu sei... - sua voz não passou de um sussurro rouco. Dei um tapinha na minha bunda, retirando qualquer sujeira do meu jeans. Eu ainda conseguia sentir os lábios dela nos meus. Por mais gélidos que fossem, estavam tão macios. Senti meu amigo vibrar só de lembrar. Céus, isso é errado! Balancei a cabeça. Eu não podia ficar pensando coisas com uma mulher que se diz vampira e que eu estou incrivelmente atraído. Em somente alguns minutos depois da confusão no hospital! Suspirei.

- Bella, eu preciso voltar para casa... Pode me dizer como saio daqui? - murmurei, sentindo minha bochecha arder um pouco. Estou sendo um pouco cretino? Ela me beijou e eu estou dizendo que quero ir embora. Rude, eu sei.

- Eu vou dizer... Me dê alguns minutos. - murmurou. Eu olhei ao redor, sentindo o frio bater contra mim. E só então eu pude sentir meu celular vibrando no bolso da minha jaqueta. Céus, eu esqueci totalmente desse detalhe! Mas, da última vez que fui usá-lo, ele estava sem sinal e só tinha 7% de bateria. Retirei rapidamente do bolso da jaqueta só para encontrar uma mensagem de Esme perguntando onde eu estava e o porquê da demora. Quando ia apertar em responder, o celular desligou. Merda! Foi descarregar logo agora. Suspirei.

- Bella? - eu chamei, um pouco hesitante em me aproximar. Cheguei ao seu lado, bufando quando ela virou o rosto para o outro lado. - O que aconteceu?

- Eu achei que não fosse me controlar...

- Como assim? - franzi o cenho. O que raios ela quer dizer com isso?

- Seu cheiro é delicioso e eu reparei nisso quando deitei na maca com você... Mas, sentir seus lábios foi como o paraíso, mas também um pesadelo. Eu podia sentir o sangue passando por eles. Eu senti a quentura do seu sangue em minha boca. Eu imaginei como seria beber o seu sangue! - ela olhou para mim, seus olhos num vermelho mais intenso, enquanto seus lábios tremiam. Engoli em seco. Bizarro, totalmente bizarro!

- Okay, Bella... Você não precisa se sentir assim. Afinal, eu estarei longe o bastante de você para não causar mais essas sensações. - me senti um pouco insultado. Não sabia se ela achou o paraíso me beijar ou um pesadelo. Credo, custava ser menos sincera?

- Britward... - mas ela cortou suas palavras, enquanto virava de frente para mim, seus cabelos tampando seu rosto por conta do vento. Contive a vontade de retirá-los. Bufei.

- O que foi? - tentei não soar rude. Eu perdi a sanidade geral, então eu poderia manter um pouco da educação que tenho.

- Nada. Mostrarei o caminho de volta para sua casa. Onde você mora? - perguntou, enquanto caminhava de costas para mim. A segui, quase escorregando, mas fiquei de pé. Ufa, isso seria um estrago!

- Ahn, Portland. - falei e escutei sua risadinha.

- Sério que você se perdeu? Esse bairro fica só alguns minutos depois de Portland. Você deve ter feito a ida direta, por isso não sabe voltar. Vamos, te mostrarei como sair daqui antes que me arrependa. - murmurou e eu podia sentir uma pitada de tristeza em sua voz. Franzi os lábios, curioso para saber o porquê dela está assim. Isso é um sinal ruim. Eu definitivamente afasto as milheres, sendo loucas ou não. Choraminguei.

- Eu pedi algumas informações, mas me deram só um "vá em frente". Eu não conheço muito de Forks ainda. - contei só por contar. Afinal, ela não precisava saber da minha vida. Sim, estou sendo um infantil e idiota, mas qual é? Estou exausto.

- Suba nas minhas costas ou demoraremos mais a chegar até seu Volvo. - falou baixo, estacando no começo de uma trilha. Como é que ela sabe a marca do meu carro? Provavelmente passamos por ele, duh!

- Não acho que seja... - mas minhas palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta quando senti ela fazer aquilo de novo. Agarrou meus braços e simplesmente me carregou nas costas em sua velocidade vampírica. Isso realmente parece um sonho.

Depois de alguns segundos, ela me colocava no chão e eu novamente tive que parar uns momentos para reorganizar minha cabeça que latejava. Olhei em volta, vendo meu Volvo em minha frente. Sorri, abraçando o capô.

- Graças a Deus! - sussurrei, suspirando em seguida. - Obrigado por me trazer até aqui.

- Eu vou te mostrar a saída do bairro e o caminho que você deve seguir depois... É fácil. Acho melhor irmos logo, posso escutar passos vindo do norte e um cheiro de lobo. - ela enrugou o nariz e aquilo foi doce. Assenti, tentando conter meu coração acelerado. Só o que me faltava! Eu não posso ficar atraído por ela. Não mesmo!

- Ok. - peguei desesperadamente as chaves no meu bolso e destravei o carro, entrando rapidamente. Me assustei ao encontrar Bella sentada ao meu lado, me olhando de um jeito estranho. Parecia envergonhada. - O que foi?

- Só quero dizer que foi ótimo conhecer o homem que sou destinada... - murmurou e me ignorou, fitando a rua à nossa frente. - Ligue o carro, não temos muito tempo antes que a matilha chegue até aqui.

- O-okay. - liguei o carro e segui todos os comandos que ela me dizia. Me senti aliviado quando vi que o bairro bizarro estava para trás. - Quer dizer então que não existem humanos naquele lugar? Por que teriam um hospital com bolsas de sangue e até meio organizado?

- Existem humanos, mas são poucos que aguentam viver ali. As casas estão vazias nessa época do ano. A maioria viaja e então aproveitamos e saímos sem sermos flagrados por ninguém. E o hospital não funciona em feriado, pois é. - ela contou distraídamente.

- E você vive ali?

- Não. Eu moro em outro lugar, só estava de visita mesmo. Achei que seria o melhor lugar para me esconder da minha família. - murmurou e eu a vi entrelaçando seus dedos em cima de suas coxas. E que coxas! _Para Edward, presta atenção!_ Eu estou saindo dessa bizarrisse, isso que importa.

- Hm... Por que queria se esconder? - questionei curioso. Ela estava falando, então aproveitei. Vai que ela deixa escapar que tudo isso não passa de uma pegadinha?

- Minha família é muito protetora. Charlie principalmente. Eu sei que ele quer o meu bem, mas querendo arranjar noivos para mim não funciona. Eu não mereço essa humilhação, como se eu não pudesse achar o homem certo por mim mesma. Mas, eu encontrei... E sozinha! - ela me olhou rapidamente, corando. Céus, uma vampira que cora é tão estranho.

- Entendo. - balbuciei. Epa, eu conhecia aquela estrada! - Ei, eu não já estou entrando em Portland?

- Sim. - Bella disse tristemente e aquilo me quebrou.

- Mas você disse que só iria...

- Eu sei. Eu só queria passar mais um tempo com você. - sorriu para mim. Assenti, franzindo os lábios. Isso é um sonho mesmo? Porque sinceramente, estou ficando assustado novamente. Estacionei o carro duas quadras antes da mansão Cullen só por precaução.

- Bella, obrigado mesmo por ter me ajudado, mesmo com essa maluquice toda que está acontecendo. Hoje é uma noite estranha só por ser Halloween, então... Er, foi bom te conhecer e bem, você sempre terá uma lembrança minha com você. Você tem meu primeiro beijo. - murmurei e senti minhas bochechas arderem. Céus, como é difícil me abrir assim.

- Sério?! Seu primeiro beijo? - seus olhos vermelhos brilharam e um sorriso largo tomou seus lábios bonitos.

- Sim, não fique com essa cara. Não é nada demais, afinal.

- Oh! Sim... Você também tem uma lembrança minha. Você não só tem meu coração, mas também meu primeiro beijo, acho que você já deve saber disso. - esfregou seu indicador em seus lábios e céus, aquilo foi sexy. Engoli em seco, tentando controlar meu amigo aqui em baixo.

- Ahn, certo. Obrigado por isso também. Então, é um adeus?

- Acho que sim... - murmurou e me olhou. - Posso pedir uma última coisa?

- Diga-me. - sorri. Cara, despedidas são os piores momentos. Controlei minha respiração, que começava a ficar ofegante.

- Me dê mais um beijo e eu prometo não te procurar ou ser stalker. - sussurrou e eu arregalei os olhos. Sério?!

- Oh... Eu... Eu, bem... Se você quer... - gaguejei feito um idiota. Ela assentiu e no momento seguinte, lábios frios estavam grudados aos meus. O espanto me deixou imóvel, minhas mãos estáticas no ar, enquanto ela massageava meus lábios com os seus. Depois do que pareceram minutos, eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua fina cintura e apertei um pouco, deixando-me sentir um pouco mais dela. Seria uma bela lembrança, afinal. Bella afastou-se, sorrindo bobamente.

- Obrigada por isso, Britward. Não esqueça de mim... Por favor... - e então, antes mesmo de eu voltar a raciocinar, eu só senti um vento bater em meu rosto e o som da porta do passageiro batendo. Bella não estava mais ali.

Cara, isso é loucura. Uma completa loucura de Halloween! Eu aposto que tudo não passou de um sonho e que amanhã tudo voltará ao normal, minha rotina voltará a mesma tediosa e eu finalmente terei a certeza de que seres sobrenaturais não existem. Mas, meus lábios ainda formigavam com a sensação dos lábios de Bella... Merda, um calor subiu por meu corpo. Balancei a cabeça, voltando a ligar o carro. Quando parei em frente a mansão, respirei fundo. Portland estava literalmente silenciosa. Mas, você poderia notar as decorações das casas e ao longe as risadas das crianças e até mesmo músicas eletrônicas de alguma festa dos vizinhos. Claro que eu não seria convidado. Bufei, abrindo a janela do carro e tirando minha mão para fora, apertando no botão do interfone.

- _Olá_? - a voz suave de Esme preencheu meus ouvidos. Sorri, ainda mais aliviado de escutar sua voz.

- Mãe, sou eu. - não precisei dizer mais nada, logo o portão fora destravado e eu pude entrar e estacionar meu carro na garagem. Desci do Volvo, enfiando minhas mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Quando abri a porta da frente, senti um ser pequeno abraçando minhas pernas. Meu coração amoleceu.

- Eddie, pensei que estivesse morto! - o choramingo de Alice me fez amolecer ainda mais. Droga.

- Eu estou bem, vê? Só tive umas complicações bizarras no outro bairro. - sussurrei, beijando sua testa. Seus grandes olhos com lágrimas me encararam.

- Fiquei com medo das bruxas terem transformado você em sapo. - murmurou.

- Fechem a porta! - ouvi Esme caminhando até nós, seus lindos cabelos castanhos caindo por seus ombros. - Edward, querido! Fiquei preocupada com você. Não atendeu as ligações e eu deixei até mensagem! O que aconteceu? - falou frenética, agarrando meu rosto com suas suaves mãos. Fechei a porta com o pé, rolando os olhos.

- Aconteceu que o bairro não apareceu no GPS e as pessoas me diziam para ir num caminho e eu acabei me perdendo. Por sorte eu encontrei uma garota e ela me disse o caminho de volta, nem mesmo encontrei a maldita loja que você indicou! - resmunguei, abraçando-a de volta.

- Nunca mais peço para você sair numa hora daquelas! Principalmente para um bairro afastado de Portland. Me desculpe, meu bem. Carlisle esteve muito preocupado também, ligou para seus colegas e até para o hospital! - sussurrou enquanto beijava minhas bochechas. Segurei seus braços, afastando-a o suficiente para ela me olhar.

- Eu estou bem, ok? Não precisa se preocupar. - falei, beijando sua testa.

- Oh meu Deus! Ele apareceu, Eleazer. Obrigado pela ajuda. - Carlisle surgiu no final das escadas enquanto desligava o telefone. Seu olhar me avaliou e ele pareceu relaxar ao encontrar tudo certo. Sorri, andando até ele. - Quer me matar, garoto? Achei que tivesse sofrido um acidente, do jeito que é atrapalhado!

- Eu só me perdi. Estou bem agora. - o abracei, dando alguns tapinhas em suas costas. - Não precisam se preocupar mais, estou em casa e bem.

- Fico bem mais tranquilo quando está sob minhas vistas, garoto. - Carlisle riu, retirando meu gorro e bagunçando meus cabelos. Sorri.

- Preciso de um banho por agora. E comida! Maria fez algo? - questionei e meu estômago roncou. Céus, a fome realmente veio com força.

- Sim! Falarei para ela colocar um prato para você. Vá se ajeitar, meu bem. - Esme me deu um outro beijo e sumiu para a cozinha.

- Eddie, nunca mais vou pedir para você comprar nariz de bruxa para mim, ok? - Alice agarrou minhas pernas de novo e correu atrás da mamãe Esme.

- Ela não foi para a festinha? - perguntei, estranhando ela não está nem pintada com maquiagem.

- Não. Com o seu sumiço a gente não teve cabeça mais para organizá-la para a festinha. Ela preferiu também esperar você chegar, nem tocou mais no assunto do nariz que queria. - Carlisle sorriu. - Vá tomar um banho, está cheirando a suor.

- Ok. Logo desço. - corri as escadas para o meu quarto.

Céus, que loucura foi essa? Hoje realmente não é um dia normal. Não, não é. Mas pelo menos estou em casa e longe de qualquer fantasia maluca sobre vampiros e poderes para hábitos humanos e não sei...

- Oi, Britward! - escutei uma voz ao meu lado logo após eu trancar a porta do meu quarto. O escuro do local deixou minha espinha gelar ainda mais. Rapidamente bati a mão no interrupitor e quase faleci ao notar que realmente era ela.

- Não, não, não, não! Pensei que estava livre dessa loucura! Como entrou no meu quarto?! - quase gritei, jogando meu gorro contra a cama king sinze. Bella sorriu e eu caí contra a porta num som abafado quando ela simplesmente pulou em cima de mim feito uma macaca! Ofeguei.

- Quando nos despedimos, eu fiz uma ligação rapidinha para minha mãe, você sabe, a Renée... Falei para ela o quanto estava triste e o quanto iria sentir a falta do meu humano sexy e perfeito. Ela me disse para te matar por me fazer sofrer, mas como não somos acostumados a essa espécie de ato, ela me lembrou de uma tradição antiga da família Swan. Antes mesmo de eles me adotarem, as mulheres vampiras ou alguns homens, eles tinham um pacto de sangue com o amado para poder conquistá-lo durante um mês, se passar desse período e o amado não se apaixonar por você, sua vida seria totalmente destruída. Assim, perdendo a imortalidade e vida depois. Quer dizer, a gente está morto, mas nunca mais acordaríamos caso isso acontecesse. - ela tagarelou, enquanto brincava com meus cabelos. Eu a fitei, estupefato.

- Que raios isso tem a ver comigo? - perguntei num rosnado. Sério, perdi a paciência que ainda tinha.

- Você é dono do meu coração. Britward. Eu decidi que arriscaria esse pacto. Eu vou te conquistar durante um mês inteirinho e você cairá apaixonado aos meus pés. Então, seu coração também seria meu, não literalmente. - ela gargalhou. Arregalei os olhos.

- O que?! - arfei, tentando me manter em pé com todo seu peso em cima de mim.

- Não será tão ruim... - murmurou e eu a vi levantar sua mão até sua boca e ela simplesmente mordeu! Ela se mordeu? O que? O cheiro de sangue fez meu estômago girar. O que? Vampiros sangram?

- O-o que está fazendo, sua maluca?! - trinquei a mandíbula, tentando não vomitar ou desmaiar. Maldita seja!

- Um pacto com você... Não é algo do inferno, acredite. É mais como um compromisso que terei com você, mas é sério para mim como meu amor por você. - e então, ela forçou sua mão ensanguentada contra minha boca. - Beba!

Tentei retirar sua mão dali, mas ela é muito forte e nem mesmo eu tentando puxar eu consegui. O gosto de sangue em minha língua me fez enguiar. Mas, inevitavelmente eu acabei engolindo com a saliva. Ela retirou a mão da minha boca e um sorriso estava em seus lábios.

- Você agora será meu... Por favor, não seja difícil. - riu, esfregando seu nariz em minha bochecha. Enguiei novamente, cuspindo em minha roupa. Eca!

- Saia de cima de mim, sua maluca, pirada! - gritei, a empurrando. A vi rir enquanto pulava em cima da minha cama. - O que acontece agora? O que aconteceu? Eu vou morrer?! Meu Deus, eu tomei sangue de uma maluca!

- Você me tem, Britward. Eu faria qualquer coisa para você, menos ir embora. Você me tem por um mês, terá que aguentar. - gargalhou e bateu palminhas.

Isso seria um começo? Isso seria um fim? Eu realmente não sei. Mas, o que tenho certeza é: Se isso for um sonho, ótimo. Mas se isso for verdade, eu terei que aguentar uma vampira maluca no meu pé durante um mês e eu com certeza lutarei para não em apaixonar por ela, mesmo que isso custe ignorar o desejo e a atração que me invade cada vez mais.

*Britward é a junção que usei - como muitas outras autoras - de Britânico com Edward.

**N/A: E acaboooou! Sim, acabou exatamente aí hahahahah Não é por maldade, apenas um final no qual você pode complementar com suas ideias e tal. Mas, espero que tenham gostado! Happy Halloween, antes que me esqueça! Eu programei essa estória a ser postada mais cedo, só que tive outras coisas para resolver, então... **

**Obrigada por ler até aqui e espero sinceramente receber seu review de incentivo e de carinho. Esse Edward é totalmente maluco e a VampBella ainda mais hahah **

**A boa notícia é que desejo fazer dois ou três bônus para depois. Então espera que vem mais desses dois! E mais também da família de ambos e novidades hahah Além de descobrirem qual foi a minha ideia para esse um mês deles dois juntinhos... Ou isso foi um sonho?**

**Obrigada novamente e nos vemos depois! xx**

**ps: não deixem de ver o banner da one-shot na bio :) **


End file.
